


When One Door Closes

by faegal04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: Part 2 of One Foot Out the Door. Reader has walked out on Sam and remembering her promise to Dean, goes to talk to him.





	

Dean looked carefully at you, “It’s up to you sweetheart. I can go if you want or I can stay and make hi-”

“It’s okay, Dean, I think there are some things Sam and I need to talk about,” you said with a grateful smile.

Dean nodded, his stomach in a knot and his heart knocking. He was worried if you walked out of this room, if he would ever see you again and that was something that he knew he wouldn’t survive.  
“I’ll be in your room when you’re done. We need to talk before you do anything else, okay?”

It took everything Dean had to walk out of that room leaving you with Sam. He had been fighting his feelings for you as long as he could remember. The thought of you leaving was something that had finally given him the courage, the hope that he could convince you to stay. With him.

Forcing himself to move away from the door, he headed for your room so that he could prepare for the most important fight of his life. Regardless of what happened between you and Sam, Dean was going to confess that he was in love with you. Up until this point, he had kept his feelings hidden because of his little brother. There were times that he thought Sam was finally going to stand up and do something and Dean couldn’t bear to hurt his little brother. Now though, he had everything to lose. You kept him grounded, made him see the good that was still in the world.

He knew that it wouldn’t be easy to convince you that he was in love with you, but he was going to try. In all the years that the three of you had hunted together, he had only left your side twice. Once when he went to Hell and then when Sam had taken the leap into the pit. Dean had thought that Sam would take care of you when his deal came due-but again it was a Winchester who deserted you. Sam jumping into the pit had destroyed Dean. Throughout his whole life his job had been to protect Sam and he had failed. The dust hadn’t even settled yet in that cemetery when he had gotten in Baby and drove off to Lisa. Lisa, who had put up with everyone of his idiosyncrasies. Lisa who had held him at night when he cried out from nightmares about Sam, about Y/N. Lisa, whom he had hurt when he called out your name while having sex with her.

All the women he had picked up and used were just pale imitations of what he really wanted. You. Your face was all he saw in every woman. If it took him the rest of his life, he was going to make sure that you knew you were loved and cherished.

He opened the door to your room and walked in. Immediately he opened the window to get the smell of sex out of the room. Dean couldn’t believe that Sam would do something like this, well yes, he could believe it. This Sam didn’t think about the consequences, he was all about the pay off. Picking up the phone, he called down to the front desk and asked if there was anyway to get the sheets changed. He didn’t want you to have another reminder of what had happened. The manager had said someone would be there in a few minutes to take care of it. Walking over to the small mini fridge in the room, Dean pulled the door open and grabbed a beer that he knew would be there. You always kept at least six pack of his favorite on hand for instances when research was done in your room.

He paced the room, wondering what was happening a few doors down. Dean knew that you hadn’t had a chance to eat anything, hell none of you had, so he decided to order a pizza with your favorite toppings. A knock at the door startled him, his heart stuttered thinking it was you. ‘Dumbass, why would she knock on her own door’ he thought. Opening the door, he let the housekeeper in to take care of the bed, Dean thanked the woman repeatedly for coming so quickly. His nerves were starting to get the best of him, when for the second time that evening a knock on the door had him jumping. This time the pizza guy having the honor of knocking his heart into his throat. He paid and tipped the pizza guy, and as housekeeping went to leave Dean gave her a twenty for her help.

Sitting down at the table, he began to pull the label from the bottle as he sat and thought of everything he wanted to say to you. Nervously he waited.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Somehow, you were still standing. You had walked out on Sam. Not once over the last six years had you ever thought you would be strong enough.

Your heart started to flutter when you thought of Dean, just a few doors down from where you were standing. The feel of his soft lips against your finger had awakened something in your body. When had he crept under your radar that you had never noticed him like this before. Confusion was running rampant through your mind right now, you took a few jerky steps towards your car and stopped. You had promised him that you would talk to him before you left. It wasn’t like you could just leave your clothes, ‘He’s your best friend, he’s your best friend, he didn’t mean anything by that kiss’ you thought stubbornly. It wasn’t a kiss anyway, he was trying to talk and you stopped him, that’s all. If that was all then why were you currently standing outside the door to your room with what felt like a thousand butterflies fluttering in your stomach.

You jumped when the door to your room opened and a maid came out carrying the sheets from the king size bed. Dean was sitting at the table, drinking a beer when he noticed you standing there. He stood up quickly, hands shaking slightly as he almost dropped the bottle. “Didn’t think you’d mind if the maid changed the sheets for you,” he said shyly.

“Thanks, Dean,” you murmured as you walked into the room and closed the door behind you.

“Are you okay?” He murmured running a shaky hand over his short dark hair. All he wanted to do was take you in his arms and hold you.

You smiled and for the first time in a long time, it was genuine. Dean felt his breath hitch when he saw the sparkle in your eyes again. “You know what? I am. I think I knew a long time ago that Sam and I would never work. There was always something missing with him that I’ve only ever felt with one person. Safe.” Saying it out loud, made you realize that you meant it. Over the years there was one person who made sure that you were protected. One person who knew you better than anyone else. One person that you felt the safest with. Yes it was a Winchester, just not the one who stepped up to take you to the prom after your date stood you up. It was the other brother that found that guy and beat the crap out of him for hurting you.

Dean stared at you, feeling something that could only be described as hope when he heard your declaration. Awkwardly he cleared his throat, his emotions getting to close to the surface for his liking. “Um, w-who?” He stammered, hating the way his voice seemed to crack.

You stood there, hesitating wanting to speak but scared to open your mouth at the same time. Feeling braver you spoke, “ Wow! It’s amazing how all of a sudden it feels like all the spit in my mouth just dried up.” You walked towards the fridge so that you could gather your jumbled thoughts, you opened the door and grabbed a bottle of beer. Twisting the cap off you quickly took a big drink, trying to find some liquid courage. What if you were wrong? What if he really was trying to talk and you misconstrued the situation? What if the look in his eyes wasn’t desire but anger at what Sam had done?

Shaking your head slowly, you pulled the bottle back from your lips and softly said, “You, it’s you.”

Dean shook his head quickly sure that he had heard you wrong. He stuck a finger into one ear and shook it fast. “Huh? Y/N, what did you say?”

You stood there with your back to him grasping the bottle with white knuckles. Slowly you turned around and looked at his face, he looked scared and a little confused. “I, uh, said it’s you, Dean. You’re the only one I have ever felt safe with.”

For a split second Dean was speechless, then he was the crossing the room eager to have you in his arms. He stepped up to you backing you against the sink, he wanted to touch you so bad, but was worried about making you run. He placed his hands on the counter effectively keeping you in one place.

You swallowed nervously, when his hands came up on either side of you, your gaze traveled up his arms to his face, where his eyes were fixed on your face. He was breathing heavily, the pulse in his neck prominent as he looked at you. Your attention drawn to his mouth when his tongue darted out to wet his lips, causing your own mouth to open slightly and a hitched breath escaped. Dean let out a soft groan, when your own tongue flashed out to lick your own lips, his eyes traveled from your mouth back up to your eyes, to find Y/N staring back at him with lust filled pupils.

Leaning in closer Dean softly touched his lips to yours and felt heat ignite in his blood at the feel of your lips on his. He drew back a little to look into your eyes and he smiled when he saw your eyes were closed. He brought one hand up to cup your cheek and kissed you again.

When his tongue traced along your lips seeking entrance into your mouth, you gasped, his tongue slid in and began to coax your tongue into a seductive dance for dominance. You brought your hands up, clasping them together behind his neck, moaning when his mouth slid from your lips to your jawline, and up to your ear. Using his tongue he traced the outline of your ear from lobe to the tip and back down again, nipping your earlobe gently. He released it and growled softly into your ear, causing you to shudder. “De-Dean, wh-what are we doing?” you stammered out breathlessly.

“Opening a new door,” he said in that low whiskey smooth voice. Dean moved both hands to cup your ass and picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. He started kissing you again while he walked you over to the bed. He placed one knee on the bed and gently lowered you to the mattress.

You watched as he stood back up and took his long sleeved red shirt off, when he reached behind his head to take the black t-shirt off, your breath hitched at the site of his smooth tight abs. Once his shirt was off, you found yourself staring at him. It wasn’t like you hadn’t seen him shirtless before, there were plenty of times that you had seen him from the shared motel rooms over the years. This was the first time though, that he looked like he was going to devour you. “Like what you see, sweetheart?” he said in that sinful voice while running one hand down his chest to unbutton his jeans. You couldn’t even speak at this point, so you just nodded, eyes watching him hungrily.

He made no move to remove his jeans yet and at the question in your heavy lidded eyes he replied, “I’m taking my time here, sweetheart. I have dreamed of this moment for years and I am not going to rush through it, no matter how much I want to be buried inside you right now.”

You gulped at his admission, feeling yourself get wetter, you rubbed your thighs together trying to get the friction your body craved. Dean reached down, unbuttoned your jeans and slowly, maddeningly he pulled the zipper down. His hands started shaking as he reached to pull the jeans off of you, he groaned when he saw that you were not wearing any panties and your bare mound came into sight, and he growled out a low “Fuck!”

He pulled the jeans from your body, grabbed your legs and yanked you to the edge of the bed. Dean dropped to his knees and started kissing up your leg. He slid his hands up your inner thighs and pushed your legs apart, baring your glistening pussy to his gaze. Dean traced your mound with a featherlike touch, causing your breathing to speed up. When his finger parted your lips and slid down your clit, over your slick drenched entrance, you moaned. “Please, Dean!”

“Shh, I’ve got you, sweetheart. I’ll get you there,” he murmured as he brought his face close to your pussy. He inhaled deeply, “You smell so good, I can’t wait to taste you.” Using his fingers he spread your plump pussy lips, both of you groaning when his tongue finally made contact with your pussy.

Flattening his tongue, Dean licked one long stripe from your perineum up to your clit. He was like a starving man once his tongue hit your clit. He started fast flicks of his tongue against the hardened nub of flesh, loving the sounds that you were making. His lips closed around your clit and he began to suck on it, your hips thrusting, wanting, no needing more. You cried out when he finally plunged one finger inside you and he slowly began to move it inside you. “More,” you whispered.

Dean groaned against your clit, which sent a delicious tremor up your body and when you felt another finger enter you, your thighs began shaking with the need to cum. He thrust his fingers deep inside you and crooked his fingers back hitting your sweet spot, making you jerk. He placed his other hand flat on your lower belly, holding you in place, dragging his fingers over and over your g-spot until you came screaming his name. He growled against your entrance, his tongue lapping up your sweet juices. He stood and stared at you with lust filled eyes as he lowered his zipper and quickly removed his jeans.

At the sight of his long, hard, thick length slapping against his belly, you felt your arousal spike more than you ever had. He began to kiss his way up your stomach, pushing your t-shirt up, loving the way his hot mouth felt on your body. You scooted up the bed, making room for Dean to slide between your thighs, you sat up and pulled your shirt over your head as Dean’s fingers found the clasp to your bra and unlatched it, drawing the straps down your arms. He latched onto a nipple and began to suck, while his other hand squeezed and massaged your breast, pinching the nipple between his fingers.

“I need you inside me, please!!” you begged, grabbing his head and pulling him to your mouth. You plunged your tongue inside his mouth, groaning at the taste of yourself on his tongue.

“Condom?” Dean bit out between kisses.

“I’ve got an IUD, we’re good,” you moaned.

Needing no other words, Dean wrapped one hand at the base of his aching cock and placed the tip at your entrance. “Look at me, sweetheart. I want to see your eyes.”

Your eyes fluttered to his when he slowly began pushing inside of you. He moaned loudly when he bottomed out bringing your bodies flush. He grit his teeth trying not to cum as your walls tightened around him. “God, so good, sweetheart. So tight!” He slowly drew back till just the tip was at your entrance and with a roll of his hips thrust back inside, his cock hitting your g-spot. Dean loved the way your pussy tightened on his cock and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He had wanted this so long, to be buried inside you, making you moan his name. “Sweetheart, I’m not gonna last much longer,” he said.

“I’m close, Dean, cum with me, please!” you begged.

Hearing that breathy ‘please’, he began thrusting into you, with each snap of his hips his cock dragged over your sweet spot again and again, until he felt your walls clench around him like a vise and at your cries, he groaned his own release deep inside you. Dean’s arms were shaking as the two of you rode out your orgasms, that once your walls loosened, he laid down and rolled you on top of him, the two of you still joined together both of you panting heavily, bodies slick with sweat.

He grasped your chin and pulled your head from his chest, “This isn’t a one time thing. I want this-us. I-I love you, Y/N,” he said.

“I love you too, I think I’ve always loved you,” you said with smile.

Dean smiled, placing kisses all over your face. “Let’s take a nap, and then we’ll shower and talk about what pops up.”

You giggled and laid your head down on his chest again. You knew in that moment that everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
